kotoratoldrepfandomcom-20200213-history
Revan
Revan is the main protagonist of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Revan can be male or female, it is dependent upon the players choice; although Revan is often referred to as a male on the internet since it is cannoned that way. Revan was once a jedi knight, but after discovering the star forge with Malak, a friend and fellow knight, they both fell to the dark side. Since Revan was stronger, he/she became the master and Malak the apprentice. The jedi council sent another young jedi by the name of Bastilla, after Revan to capture him/her with a small group of jedi to accompany her. When the jedi came upon Revan's ship and battled him, Malak saw his chance to kill Revan and become the master, so he fired upon the ship. Thinking he killed Revan and Bastilla, he left. Little did he know, Bastilla was fine and Revan was gravely injured. Bastilla healed Revan, and accidentally created a force bond between them. The jedi council took Revan, and since he had severely damaged his brain, they reprogramed his/her memory so that they could use him/ her to defeat Malak and end the war. Revan still remembered how to find the star forge, if vaguely. He/She, Bastilla, and other followers traverse across the galaxy trying to find different star maps to find the star forge throughout the first game. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Revan's early life, we know he was accepted into the jedi order and trained as a padawan. However, when the jedi council reprogrammed his/her brain they were made to believe they were from Deralia. It is unknown if this is Revan's actual homeworld. Jedi Training "Revan had many Masters, Zhar, Dorak, Master Kae before Kae left for the Wars. Towards the end of his training, he sought out many to learn techniques. It is said that he returned to his first Master at the end of his training, in order to learn how he might best leave the Order." -Mical In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords A character named Kreia claims she trained Revan and his/her friend Alek, later known as Malak. Revan was taught by Masters Kreia, Dorak, and Vandar. Revan was always very eager to learn, and his/her Masters dismissed this as a normal curiosity. They realized after his/her fall that he/she might have been too eager, and that might have been his/her downfall. Mandalorian Wars When the Mandalorians attacked and destroyed the planets along the outer rim Revan wanted to help in fighting against them. But, they jedi council believed that they should stay out of it. Revan went against the will of the council and convinced many jedi to come to war with the Republic, Malak, and him/her. Revan led the Republic to victory against the Mandalorians and defeated Mandalore, the head of the Mandalorians, himself/herself. When fighting the Mandalorians Revan traveled across the galaxy recruiting jedi. During this time he/she visited Taris and freed Juhani from slavery after finding she was force sensitive.